


Not Cheating When It’s You

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [108]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: From the tumblr prompt by leonardsnartcaptaincold: Captain canary, mission in 1998. Sara goes to a bar for recon and meets..... *drumroll please* ...a 26 year old Leonard Snart who does not hesitate to flirt with a beautiful woman





	Not Cheating When It’s You

“I’m in and I’ve got eyes on Salle,” Sara casually said, walking towards the bar.

It was 1998 and the team was on a mission to locate the warehouse housing smuggled sports cars. There were three masterminds to the illegal operations and Mick and Leonard already took care of the first one. The second businessman, Joseph Salle, had with him a maroon notebook containing all the information containing detailed records of the shipments of the cars and the carriers. Gideon deemed it important to stop these greedy moguls because if the operation weren’t stopped by year 2000, the stock exchange will crash leading to economic regression.

Sara offered to lift the notebook off of Salle mainly because she was challenged by her crook boyfriend and his equally morally ambiguous bestfriend. Being the Captain of the ship, she wouldn’t want her ego bruised, so she accepted. Included in making the decision of doing it herself was the thrill of it. It was an easy job and she could need a little morale boost after a complicated last mission. And Leonard promised her a gift if she could impress him. She’d never pass an opportunity like that.

The whole team was watching through the hidden camera concealed in the small stone of Sara’s choker. Sara didn’t even need to lift a finger to get Salle to notice her. She was seating in the seat in the bar closest to the corner. Her purse (which housed three knives, five throwing stars, and, oh, a lipstick) was on the table and she ordered a scotch. Her body-tight royal dress invited the mogul for her. Sooner than she expected, Salle slid beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“Pretty girls deserve to be given drinks,” the short, balding man said.

 _“Careful, assassin,”_ Sara heard Leonard say through her comm.; she swiveled her chair and faced Salle. She placed both her hands on the man’s shoulder and slid it to his side, her fingers touching the notebook from the pocket of his coat.

“That’s so nice of you,” she said. Once her pointer and middle finger trapped the thin notebook, she dropped her hand, casually squeezing it on her ankles. “But you’re not my type.”

Joseph Salle, not used to people saying no to him, was about to insist, when a tall man, behind him with an all too familiar voice interrupted him. “When a lady said no,” he began, “then maybe you should turn away and respect that.”

Salle was about to react but he turned back and saw the man glaring at him with the coldest, scariest eyes. The smaller man immediately rushed away.

Sara then saw the man, and gasped. All she heard from her comms was Mick and some of them laughing, and Leonard swearing like a sailor.

She smirked and swiveled her chair again to face the bar and whispered loud enough for the team to hear. “And the night just got better.”

 

The man, younger Leonard, sat beside her but didn’t talk to her yet, trying to sense whatever he can from the beautiful lady beside him.

Sara was trying hard too—from not looking at the younger version of her beau, and from not laughing at the exchanges of her crew that she can hear from her comms.

 _“New dare, Blondie,”_ Mick said, still laughing. _“Kiss young Lenny.”_

 _“No, you’re not daring her to cheat on me,”_ Leonard sternly replied, earning a laugh from the men of the team.

Wally interrupted _. “But is it really cheating? It’s still you she’s going to kiss. Only a younger you.”_

“Point,” Sara whispered, hiding the smirk on her face.

Leonard groaned in response. _“No. You got the notebook. Just leave.”_

 _“Or test late 20s Snart’s flirting game,”_ Nate replied.

 _“Killjoy,”_ Ray teased.

Mick came close to the console. _“Thumbs up if you accept the dare, Blondie. We have visuals.”_

 

Sara did exactly that, then flipping her hair a little, earning the attention of young Len.

“So,” he drawled, his voice obviously lacking the grit she loves, “would you accept if I buy you a drink?”

 _“Okay, not that good a start,”_ Zari said.

The blonde turned her head sideways, as if considering. “If I declined his offer, what do you think you have to make me accept yours?”

“I know how to take no for an answer,” he immediately answered, which made Sara’s eyebrow rise. “If you decline, I’ll nod and leave you be.”

Satisfied with his answer, she nodded. “Alright, Mister…”

“Leonard. Or Leo,” he offered.

 _“Then where did ‘Len’ come from?”_ Amaya asked.

 _“Only heard it from Blondie. Boss was always Leo.”_ Mick answered.

“And you?” young Leo asked, sliding another glass towards her. “I’m guessing you won’t like it if I keep calling you beautiful.”

 _“Alright, he’s actually got game,”_ Zari commented.

 _“All of you shut up,”_ Len complained.

Sara laughed, mostly because of the frustration in her Leonard’s voice. But the Leonard in front of her thought it was because of his line. “Sa—Savannah,” she ultimately answered. “You don’t look like someone who’s named Leo.”

Young Len raised an eyebrow. “And what do I look like?”

 _“You know what to say,”_ Leonard muttered, having given up with convincing her not to continue the dare.

Sara held the glass close to her lips. “Really, really, handsome.”

Leo’s smiling, pulling his chair closer. When Sara didn’t move back, he deemed his motion okay.

“What brought a gem like you to a place filled with crooks and cigars and stale beers?”

She can’t help but look at his face, noting what was different. His eyes were obviously younger—because it didn’t carry the soul it has now. That’s what distinguishes her Leonard.

“I’m a gambler,” Sara replied. “I just won tonight. But I feel like the win isn’t enough.”

Leo took a drink, downing a glass in one go. “Anything I can help you with? I’m quite talented in many fields, pleasure or otherwise.”

 _“Snart, I think baby you wants to sleep with Sara,”_ Nate interjected.

Leonard didn’t comment. Neither did Mick.

“I catch your drift, Leo,” Sara replied with a smirk. But to young Len’s surprise, she stood up, picked up the notebook she kept between her legs and the purse on the bar. “And like I said, you are very, very handsome. But I have someone to come home to.”

Young Leo, true to his word, just nodded in understanding. Still, Sara laid a hand on his shoulder and kissed the man’s cheek. “I think ‘Len’ suits you more than ‘Leo’. But that’s just me.”

She left with a smirk, walking away with a sway on her hips. Young Len checked her out as she walked. “Hm. Len,” he said, and ordered a beer.

 

“I’m outside,” Sara said to remind her team. “Just a couple of minutes till I get to the jumpship. I’ll be in the ship twenty minutes max.”

“Got it, Sara,” Ray replied in confirmation that the team got her message.

“And Leonard?” Sara asked.

“Yeah?” the man in question, whose chest felt lighter than a few minutes ago, answered.

 “You better be naked in our bed the moment I open the door to our room.”


End file.
